


Make a Wish

by ToraGaia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraGaia/pseuds/ToraGaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things changed for Cas since the fall. He Learned to be human. He learned to be a hunter. He was learning what love means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

Charlie had become a semi-permanent fixture at the bunker often helping Sam with research and organizing hunts for Cas and Dean she greeted them with a friendly smile as they came into the library having just gotten back from a run in with a pretty feisty Lamia.  
"Sammy, Charlie, how’s it goin’?" Dean greeted cracking his back.  
Charlie noticed Cas staring at Dean as he stretched out from the long ride while Sam chided him for not checking in last night.  
"Dude calm down we just decided to drive straight back instead of staying a motel what’s the big deal?"  
"Dean, the big deal is we were worried about you!"  
This was going to be a while. Charlie turned her attention back to Cas whose eyes were now locked on her. She just gave him a knowing eyebrow raise and went back to her book.  
Cas got out of the shower and put on his robe. Dean had gotten it for him after he found out that Cas had been using his. He went to his room and picked up his glasses from the bedside table after losing his angelic vision he had quickly found out Jimmy was near sighted. Sam had picked him up a pair of readers from a store in town. He hadn’t liked them at first, but one day he was doing research in the library Dean had walked past and said "Really lovin’ the librarian look, Cas."  
He had punctuated the sentence with a wink and continued to the kitchen. Cas smiled at the memory and his insides grew warm. He knew this feeling well, it had been with him a long time even as an angel, though not as apparent then. He needed to talk to someone about this. It was beginning to weigh on him. Resolute with his decision he threw on the rest of his clothes and made his way down the hall.  
Cas stood outside of the room contemplating how to bring the matter up when the door flew open and he was assaulted by something falling to the ground with a thud. He let out a grunt of pain and began thrashing at the object covering him until it was pulled away revealing Charlie who was standing in a pile of blankets and pillows.  
"Cas? What are you doing creeping by my door!?" she exclaimed, looking annoyed.  
"I wanted to discuss something with you.."  
"Oh is this about De-"  
"I would rather talk in private!" he practically yelped.  
Charlie rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet  
"Well lucky for you I was about to head outside. C’mon, help me with this stuff."  
They walked up a nearby hill and Cas laid out the blankets out according to Charlie’s instructions. When he was done she flopped down on her back patting the spot next to her. Nodding he lowered himself down next to her. They sat quietly for a few minutes before he finally he broke the silence.  
"So what are you doing out here?"  
"I'm stargazing obviously," she rolled over to look at him. "And you wanted privacy. Now spill!"  
"I don’t have anything to spill" he furrowed his eyebrows.  
Charlie let out a bark of laughter.  
" No, I mean tell me what was on your mind."  
"I’m not sure-"  
"Dude you were waiting outside my door. Tell me what you wanted to say!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder leaving him with a confused look.  
"Ok, well I have been having feelings, and I felt the need to talk to someone about them."  
He shifted nervously, Charlie nodded for him to continue.  
"I’m beginning to feel attraction to men, and I'm conflicted. I have lived a long time and thing like sexual preferences don’t mean anything to me but..."  
She look at him confused "But what?"  
"It’s Sam and Dean. I don’t know how they would react if I told them."  
"Cas!" disbelief was in her eyes "The guys are fine. Heck they were cool even after knowing me a few hours! You've been with them for years. I think you’re good."  
"It’s different." There was a downcast look in his eyes. "You’re a woman that’s ‘hot,’ and given their ...rustic upbringing-"  
"Just stop this isn't about that. It’s about Dean, right?"  
His mouth opened like he was about to respond then quickly rolled on his back . "I would like to watch the stars now."  
Charlie noted that he was using his "angel voice." She closed her eyes in frustration.  
"Ok, when you’re ready."  
He just hummed in response.  
They laid there for a few more hours, Cas pointing out constellations and talking about silly things like him coming with here to the next Moondor event when Charlie sat up excitedly pointing towards the sky, "Cas quick make a wish!"  
"I don’t-"  
"Just do it, and don't say it out loud!"  
He was confused, but did as he was told.  
"Why did we do that?" he asked tilting his head, a rare sight nowadays.  
"When you see a shooting star you make a wish and as long as you keep it a secret it'll come true. How was that not in angel school?"  
"You know that's not possible right?” he smiled "And angel school, really?"  
"Yeah I know, but it would great if it was," she said with a laugh "Come on, let’s head back inside. It’s getting chilly."  
Cas walked Charlie back to her room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight. On the way back to his room he played the night’s events back in his head. He decided that he made the right decision telling Charlie. It felt like there was a weight lifted off him. And as he lay in bed he thought of his wish. It would be great if that came true.


End file.
